


Thorns

by Slushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, King Grisha Yeager, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slushy/pseuds/Slushy
Summary: War is brewing.  Alliances are made. One common enemy.Four Kingdoms: Maria (marians), Rose (thorns), Sheena (sheyans), Eldia (titans)Who will survive?*insert intense music here*Have fun reading.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren enters the Rose castle with Jean and Hannes close behind. All of them are haggard from the ride, covered in rain and mud, having gone straight through the storm. Eren holds in a wince as he moves his arm. He can not show weakness in enemy territory. He recognizes Commander Erwin right away but nobody else as he was never introduced. Erwin looks over the small party in confusion.

Eren goes still, looking around the room in apprehension at the people of Rose, or Thorns as people back in Maria like to call them, waiting to see if anybody will try anything. The Commander clears his throat.

"Prince Eren, welcome to Trost." Was there any trouble on your journey here?" he asks while scrutinizing the group.

"Thank you, despite the turn in the weather, it was fine."

"Is the rest of your Party on it's way?" he asks.

"No. More men will be sent later but for now, it will be just us." Eren says tiredly. The commander frowns and his eyebrow twitches.

"No men, just some rich spoiled kid, an old man and another kid? You have got to be fucking kidding." A short man spits out in anger from beside the Commander. Eren quickly glances over the man before looking down at the ground. He tries to get his breathing under control. He can not have a panic attack here.

"If you have any respect for the Alliance you will not speak to the Crown Prince so offensively. Instead, you will show this old man and two kids to our rooms to clean up and offer us a warm meal. We have come far in a short time. Any discussion can occur at a later time." Hannes speaks up angrily. There is a tense moment of silence.

"I apologize for the rude behaviour. You are right.  Captain Ackerman is not known for his pleasantries yet it still remains that he should work on that. Please show them to their quarters." he waves at a guard. "We will talk later, after we have all had dinner."  the Commander says. Eren looks back up as the guard approaches. Eren is brought to his room first. He enters to find a large room with a roaring fireplace. Overly detailed tapestries and art pieces adorn the room. There looks to be twenty pillows decorating the bed. Six maids stand at attention. A large bathroom is attached. His lone bag of belongings that his horse carried has been opened and organized for him. He nods at his companions who are looking around in awe. They turn and leave to be taken to their own amenities now that they know he is being taken care of. The door closes. Eren looks at the maids nervously. Usually he would ask them to leave but he is another kingdom and people talk. Even if he dies tonight he can not disrespect them or his people could pay the price.  He is approached by them. None of them look him in the eyes as they begin undressing him. There hands work deftly and confidently. There is a gasp when his shirt is taken off. The dark bruising on his upper arm is fading but is still horrendous to look at and the bright bruises on his side don't help either.  The floor mirror shows a ghastly picture for Eren himself and he can not imagine what the women are thinking.

"I will call a doctor at once your highness." The oldest maid says seriously.

"No," I say quickly. "I am fine. I simply fell off my horse.  It happens. A bath is the best balm I could have right now." Eren says.

"As you wish, Prince Yaeger." The woman nods hesitantly. They scrub him down before leaving, giving him privacy as he lowers himself in to the hot bath to soak. He leans back and tries to relax, closing his eyes. At least he gets to enjoy one final comfort. If he is lucky, he will get to enjoy the bed for a bit to...he opens his eyes. He is unable to keep them closed, cautiously looking around the room. All he could hope for, is that his death is swift.

 

* * *

 

Levi glowers at the room, leaning back against a wall, refusing to sit and be civil. Commander Erwin, Hange, Ymir, Annie and Marco sit in the meeting room, tense.

"This will not stand. Historia will have us return at once when she hears." Ymir says stiffly.

"The Prince did say more men will come." The Commander says calmly.

"And we are just to sit around until he decides to send them, if at all? He is playing us. We refuse to be made a fool of." Ymir replies.

"If you leave, this alliance will end before it has begun. I believe everyone in this room does want to make this work despite our...differences."

"We do, but the Marians and their King clearly do not. We all know it is because of them that our people are dying. They murdered members of the royal family and hundreds of both yours and our men. That Prince himself, killed my uncle and many others."

"The Marians need this alliance just as much as we all do. They know this and that is why they sent their Crown Prince."

"They want the kid to be killed. Then they can blame us for breaking the Alliance and take over." Levi says coolly in irritation. The commander nods, having already figured this out.

"So we can not kill him. If this alliance will break, it will not be by the hands of a sheyan." Ymir says. The responding silence is more than enough of a clear agreement of the thorns.

"We use him." Hange says, eyes lighting up. Everybody looks over at the woman wearing goggle-like glasses. "No father just sends his kid to be killed, alliance or not, he could have sent somebody else. Clearly, this means that the Prince is a problem for the marian King.  Perhaps he is becoming weary in his old age. We can use that." Hange's glasses catch the light as she smiles deceptively.

 

* * *

 

Eren walks in to the room. Everyone stands. He walks over to the front, splitting up with Jean and Hannes. Eren only wishes he could sit with them for once, at least for his last meal. Unfortunately, that is one comfort he will not be allowed. Eyes follow him to his seat. He forces a smile on and walks as if he belongs.

"I apologize if I was late, I was admiring the art and did not realize how much time had passed." Eren lies. Their art being as good as any excuse to procrastinate this meal. All he wants is to be back in Maria sparring with Mikasa or reading with Armin, pretending that there was no impending war and that he was no prince.

"It is fine. I am glad you were enjoying our culture. It is nice to have around when Winter hits." The Commander replies. Everybody sits down. The Commander sits at the head of the table with Eren to his left, and Ymir on his right. Levi sits next to Ymir. Then Hange sits next to Eren. The table is filled with foreigners and Hannes and Jean are too far away to speak with. Fortunately, food is promptly brought out by a team of staff and wine is freely poured. Eren looks at the food and wine in resignation. 

Everybody starts eating after the commander makes a little speech. Eren picks up his fork and takes part as well.  He practically moans at the warm food as he swallows than he is clearing his plate without another thought. He looks at it in disappointment when he realizes that his plate is already empty. Everybody else is talking and a part of some conversation. Eren sighs and grabs his wine, taking a large sip. He waits for everybody to finish, answering the odd question thrown his way but otherwise keeps silent.

"Well, it is time we get to business then." The commander says after the food is taken away. "Tomorrow will probably be best spent with you guys getting to know each other as a team." He looks over to Ymir. "If possible, I would like to deploy some of your men already. There has been a lot of trouble at our South East Wall and the situation is quickly escalating." He explains. Ymir nods.

"Of course.  We can discuss the details tomorrow.  The storm will prevent them from leaving posthaste." Ymir says. The commander nods.

"For now, you guys will be joining the Special Ops Squad under Captain Ackerman here. We will try to give you guys some time to get organized but if something comes up than we will be sending you out as required.  Unfortunately, that is just how things are currently with all of the Titan uprisings occurring. Also, at the risk of sounding forward, to make this alliance work, we will all need to have patience with each other and frankly, get along. If we are going to have an alliance stay strong in the future there will likely be arranged marriages sooner rather than later.  If we do not succeed then millions of people will die. I realize that nobody is particularly content with all of this, but do we all have an understanding?" he asks sombrely.  There are a lot of ayes around the table.  Eren takes a large sip of his wine before agreeing as well, avoiding eye contact with anybody. 

None of this matters, he tells himself, because he will be dead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up,” an irritating voice says, unimpressed. Ugh, Eren thinks, he must be in hell if that is the voice that is greeting him. There are footsteps walking away. Good. Now they are coming back. “One chance.” The voice says. Eren just squeezes his pillow. Just get it over with he thinks. A shock of cold water has him springing out of the bed. He winces as light hits his eyes, making his head pound. He looks around in confusion and feels nauseous.

“Jean,” he growls. The man in question stands smirking at him. “A few too many last night, huh? You always were a light weight. Get dressed. We are supposed to meet the legendary military team in five minutes.” Jean says, watching Eren’s eyes go wide before exiting the room. Cursing Eren quickly runs around his room, using the washroom and throwing on some clothes before running out the door. He is buttoning his shirt up still as he is going.

“Where is Hannes?” Eren asks Jean as they are making there way down the hall. Jean shrugs.

“Passed out in some lass’s bed I’m sure.”

“Nobody has tried to kill me?” Eren asks out loud in confusion.

“No, bloody miracle if you ask me. Thought people would want to be rid of your ugly mug the minute they laid eyes on it.”

“Shut up, horse-face.” “Don’t call me that.” Jean’s face twists up in dislike.

“Horse-Face!” he says louder.

“You-” Jean jumps at him. Eren dodges but Jean manages to trip him anyways. Eren tries to grab the doorway but ends up tumbling regardless. He quickly gets to his feet and goes at Jean. Eren gets a few hits in on the ground before somebody is in throwing him back on his ass. Eren looks up at the intruder in irritation to see Captain Ackerman scowling down at him. He looks Eren up and down, pausing at the tones of olive flesh peeking up at him, bright emerald eyes and messy brown hair only accenting his features. Levi might hate the Marians with a passion but he can’t deny how this one looks.

“We are not here to fool around. If you are, Crown Prince of Maria,” the Captain says his title mockingly “then turn around and head back to your land now.”

“Sorry Captain Ackerman,” Eren stands. “That is definitely not my intention.” Eren shoots a glare over at his supposed guard.

“Button your shirt and join us.” The Captain says, watching Eren get flushed before turning on his heel to return to his squad and the sheyan representatives. No one looks impressed with the marians’ entrance.

“I apologize for the display,” Eren says to the group of people as he gets in line.

“Now that everybody is present, let’s get started. We all need to familiarize ourselves with each other when on the field so the best way for us to do that is to train together.” Eren looks up at this. He gets to train with the strongest fighter of the three kingdoms. He knew he would be getting to meet the Captain, but he was not expecting to survive for as long as he has and have an opportunity to see him in action. “At the end of the day, I will decide who is able to join missions and who is not. For the alliance, I cannot have anybody dying. If that means somebody has to stay behind, then so be it. Despite the Commander proclivities with my title I prefer to be called Captain Levi or a variation of that but not Captain Ackerman. I will call you all by your names as well, as titles have no place in a battle.” Levi pairs everybody up and has them start sparring. We spar as Levi simply watches for the next three hours before he finally calls a break and speaks.

“Not bad for a group of spoiled squirts. I could use most of you except for Marco and Eren. You two are the weakest.” Levi says. “Go against each other. Everybody else, watch.” Eren shoots a glare at Levi before looking over at Marco. Of course, he has to be fighting with nicest looking guy here. If he tries to fight properly his father could hear of it and he will suffer for it but on the other hand if he does not remain active in the team he will be disrespecting Maria. The fact that the kid is a sheyan does not help either as they are quick to call out marians as murderers or at fault automatically because they are murderers. Also, the current hangover, bruises on his body and three hours of fake sparring while hiding his injuries does not lend a hand either. Maybe he will just take a couple of hits and pass out. Get this over with. Eren and Marco trade off a couple hits lightly for a couple of minutes before Levi cuts them off. Eren is ashamed and disappointed that he has to fight this way in front of someone he has grown up admiring.

“Stop. You two are staying behind. Politics have no place here. I will not take kids who aren’t ready and willing to fight seriously in to the battlefield.” Levi says curtly. A look of shock goes over Eren’s face and resignation on Marco’s.

“I am the Crown Prince of Maria. I have to be there as part of the alliance.” Eren says.

“No, you are required _here_. You do not need to be on the frontlines endangering our lives as well as yours.” Levi says sharply.

“I cannot leave Er-the Crown Prince and you guys can’t go without at least one person from Maria.” Jean speaks up. Eren looks at Levi’s stern expression. The Captain has made his decision.

“No.” Eren says, before Levi can respond. “Go. Hannes will be here."

“That is not-”

“Jean.” Eren says firmly, looking over at him. Jean looks at him pissed, but closes his mouth and nods. His eyes say that he is far from done arguing but he will not question Eren's authority in front of others. That would only bring more shame to Maria.

“The two of you do not need to train with us as you will not be joining this expedition. Leave so we may continue.” Levi says. Eren nods and leaves the covered field.

* * *

 

Eren is exploring the Rose castle and its many halls when a familiar, raucous laughter catches his attention. He follows the sound to find Hannes chatting up a maid. Hannes does not notice Eren right away but the maid does. Her eyes go wide and she bows her head. Hannes looks over smiling but his expression fades as he looks at Eren. He turns back to the maid.

“Duty calls, don’t go losing any more apples anywhere now.” He says. She smiles and gives a nod to both of them before leaving.

“Flirting with the enemy?” Eren says, his voice betraying his irritation.

“Giving a helping hand and making friends. We need those, given that you are still alive, it cannot hurt. Since you are breathing, I thought you would be a bit more cheerful?” Hannes pulls out his flask and takes a swig. He offers Eren some as always and Eren declines.

“I was removed from the team.” Eren says.

“What about the alliance?”

“Still intact. For now. Officially, I am a part of it but I will be staying here for the first expedition while Jean goes as the representative of Maria. The Captain determined that I would be a liability in battle.” Eren explains. Hannes does not need to ask why Eren would be a liability, he has his own opinions on that.

“Good. This way I do not have to watch you get killed in battle. Hard to keep the promise to look after you that I made with your mother if you go head first in to danger.” Hannes says. Eren is about to say something in anger but stops and instead he just walks away. They have had this conversation far too many times. Eren would never see battle if Hannes could help it. Hannes walks around the foreign palace to find the maid that he was just talking to or any other that would be willing to help him in his information gathering. He realizes the chances of him preventing Eren’s murder is slim, but he would be damned if he did not even try. He takes another swig to feel the burn before pocketing his flask and putting on his best smile. He has a promise to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mika," Eren says in relief as she steps out of the carriage.  He throws his arms around her before her feet touch the ground.  She hugs him back tightly which is a testament of its own as she is very rarely affectionate.

"Hey Eren," Armin says, coming out as well. Eren lets go of Mikasa and freezes. Armin is sporting a black eye and a cracked lip. Dread fills Eren inside.

"Army was attacked the night before we left. I could not convince him to let us stay in Maria a little longer before coming but he insisted." Mika explains.

"I'm fine. A couple guys came out of nowhere. I guess I should not have been out that late on my own. Fortunately, some people came by before it got worse." Armin says with his trademark angelic smile. "Oh, this is from your dad." He says, pulling a letter out. Eren takes the letter before pulling Armin in to a hug. Armin hugs back gently. "Ouch, a little sore," Armin says. Eren folds it and puts it in to his pocket.

"You aren't going to read it?" Mika asks.

"I can read it later." Eren dismisses.

"What happened with the team? There were a lot of rumours." Army asks.

"I was benched by Captain Levi Ackerman. I am not good enough to participate." Eren explains.

"Clearly this man knows nothing." Mika says in irritation.

"You met the Captain Levi Ackerman? What was he like?" Army asks in excitement. "I can not wait to meet him."

"He is short and rude.  Nothing like we imagined."� Eren says a bit too heatedly, picturing Levi's condescending looks and remarks.

"Oh,"

"Where is Hannes? He should be with you if horse-face is not around." Mika says with a frown.

"I am alive, Mika. Relax already.  You guys should see this castle. The art is amazing. It is nothing like home."

"We should practice." Mika says. Eren rolls his eyes.

"Let's go see the art." Eren says. Eren gives them a grand tour of the palace. Mika follows along quietly while Armin constantly moves right up to different tapestries and art pieces and gives long excited monologues about Rose artwork and it's history. Eren ignores the letter in his pocket until he finally splits up from Armin and Mikasa. He enters his quarters and throws the letter on to his desk. He stares at it for a moment and considers throwing it in to the fireplace. He picks it up.  He breaks the seal and starts reading. He feels numb as he folds up the letter.

"Eren?" Armin calls out, knocking on the door. Quickly, Eren hides the letter in one of the many pockets of his travel bag. He goes to the door and opens it. "Sorry, I wanted to walk to dinner with you. You have no idea what the last week has been like.  Mika looked like she wanted somebodies head.  When we hear that horse-face was leaving you behind to go on the expedition she broke a glass cup in her hand. Also, can you make sure to introduce me to the person in charge of the library at dinner?" Armin asks.

"Sure. Lets go."

 

* * *

 

Eren opens his eyes for some reason.  His room is dark and he can hear the rain outside. A noise catches his attention. He realizes there is a dark shape beside his bed in time to feel his heart speed up. He rolls off the bed instinctively. He hits the ground hard.  He scrambles to get up but does not make before the assassin has reached him, sending a hard kick in to his side with a noticeable crack.  Eren groans in pain. The man grabs Eren's hair to move his head.

"Eren?" light fills the room and Armin is looking over at us. The assassin's face is covered and he has a knife in the hand. The assassin lets go of Eren and runs at Armin.

"No," Eren says in terror. He forgot that Armin was in here. He lunges and grabs the man's ankle only to be kicked in the head for his efforts. His ears ring. Blood drips, blocking the vision through his right eye. He stands up unsteadily, running at the assassin before he can reach Armin. The man is forced to back up.  Eren moves to stand in front of Armin, pushing Armin back behind him.

"Not him," Eren growls at the man. The man pulls out a gun. Eren panics. He can not have Armin die because of him. He feels his body heat up.  His blood feels like molton lava.

"Eren, what is that?" Armin asks from behind him. The door to Eren's flat opens and Captain Levi walks in followed by a few soldiers. His gaze hardens while looking over the scene. The assassin tries to leave. Levi moves quickly.  Eren's eyes are focused on the horrific form in front of him that is disappearing in a hot steam as he watches.  Things go sideways. That is the last thing he remembers.

Eren wakes up alone in a cold cell with his wrists handcuffed. After a few hours a soldier opens the cell door.  He roughly pulls him up and pushes him forward.

"What is going on? Where are you taking me?" he asks in an attempt to keep out the tremor from his voice.  The man does not answer.  "I am the Crown Prince of Maria, you must answer me." The man avoids even looking at Eren.  Before Eren realizes it, he is standing in front of the large ornate doors of the tribunal room.  We wait there for a few minutes before the doors open.  The room is full and the air is tense. Important officials fill the room as well.  Eren sees Mikasa, Armin and Jean.  They all stand together.  Eren is brought to the center and is pushed down to his knees before he is cuffed to a pole in the middle.  The soldier steps back.  There are several guards with guns held at the ready. Three judges sit at the front.

"Eren Yaeger, Crown Prince of Maria, you are hereby held under tribunal at the high court of Rose with permissions from the King of Maria and the Queen of Sheena and the Commander of Rose.  There was an assassination attempt on your life two days ago.  In the course of the event you displayed abilities which are determined to be highly correlated to Titan involvement.  The head of our research department says that you have the ability to transform in to one of the titans if you so desire due to an odd discrepancy in your genes. The tribunal has been a discussion since early this morning and now it is time to hear from you.Â  What do you have to say regarding these events?"

"I don't understand. I am a Prince of Maria, I should be judges there.  I have not done anything wrong." Eren says.

"As I said, due to the sensitivity of the situation you are now under the rule of the Rose court.  No title or blood is above the court."

"What is my charge?"

"Treason to both the alliance and your kingdom.  Endangerment of the three kingdoms and every person in this room."

"I would never hurt anyone. I did not know I could do this.  I have seen what the titans do.  I would never join forces with them." Eren spits out angrily. He pulls on his cuffs.  People nearby jump a bit in their seats. Eren notices and scowls. "This is ridiculous.  You are all just cowards.  All I did was defend myself.  Even I did not expect whatever that was to happen.  I am not a Titan.  I would die before joining them." The cuffs clatter against the pole as he raises his voice. The armed guards raise their guns and Eren goes silent, eyes wide.  He imagined his death in many ways but not like this.  He could never foresee this.  He could only hope that his friends have time to look away.

"Enough." Captajn Levi interrupts, walking towards Eren.  He then proceeds towards Eren and a hard kick to head makes Eren see stars.  He then gets another kick to the stomach. Then another.  Then another hit to the head which he can not make heads or tails of until he feels the blessed cool of the ground against his cheek and what he realizes in humiliation, the Captain's foot holding head down.

"This is an opportunity.  Rather than killing him and giving him to Hange to dissect, let's use him.  We are short handed and we can use his abilities to our advantage.  Strop his title and ties to Maria and become a weapon of the alliance.  Worst come to worse, kill him.  He is just a kid who can barely throw a punch." Levi says coldly. Fresh blood quickly ruins the feel of the cool floor. There is a pause.

"Yes, Commander Erwin." The judge says.

"Place him under Captain Levi's supervision.  Captain Levi is more than capable of eliminating the threat if the need is called for. Let us assess the threat properly and see if he is capable of becoming our weapon or not." Levi's foot moves yet Eren does not move. There is silence for a moment. Eren's eyes are closed as he waits for his fate in pain.

"We have decided. Eren Yaeger will be stripped of his title.  He will be under Captain Levi and his team's direct supervision at all times. If anything occurs Captain Levi is ultimately responsible and is expected to dispose of the threat before lives are endangered. Hange Zoe will also have the opportunity to conduct research on Mr. Yaeger as long as it does not impede his responsibilities as per Captain Levi's discretion. Dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. I post as I write. I will likely make minor edits in the future to whatever I have posted but the work is largely unedited. Although no matter what edits I do make, I will not change the plot or storyline in any way. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was trying to make a point, not volunteer for a babysitting job.  It is enough that I have to manage having sheyans and marians join my squad in battle." Levi says angrily as Eren opens his eyes from his position on the floor, leaning against a wall in a new room.  Hanji is kneeling next to Eren, watching him intently. 

"It was that or his life.  Who else do you think would take your place?  His own father was fine with sending him here and wants to stay away from all of this as much as possible.  He can be a weapon or a danger and one that you are best equipped to handle.  We do not have the manpower to manage this otherwise." Erwin says.

"The boy is up.  He will be fine.  Can I do some tests?" Hanji asks.  Eren wants to lift a hand to lift a hand to his head but realizes he is still restrained.  Neither look over, Levi glaring and Erwin not backing down.

"Than I reserve the right to kill him or do whatever I wish with him, no questions asked and with no repercussions." Levi says pointedly.

"He is still the property of the alliance and under protection of the Survey Corps."

"I reserve the right." Levi maintains.  They stare off for a tense moment.

"Fine." Erwin gives in.

"Leviii..." Hanji whines. Levi sighs and finally looks over, expression showing disgust.

"No, not now.  I refuse to be around such filth longer than absolutely necessary." Levi says.  Hanji pouts and looks over at Levi.  "Tomorrow." Levi acquiesces.

"The marians are waiting and I have work." Erwin glances over at Eren than back to Levi with a slightly concerned expression.  "Take care."  Levi nods.  "Hanji, let's go."  Frowning, Hanji gets up and follows Erwin.  They leave and once the door is open Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Hannes enter the room.  Mikasa immediately runs towards Levi who is now leaning against the wall, expression blank.  Hannes grabs her arm.

"Mikasa," he barks. "He is a Rose Captain."  Mikasa could break his hold but does not want to hurt Hannes in the process.

"He hurt Eren."

"He also is now responsible for Eren and it would be wise not to piss him off unless you want Eren to pay the price." Hannes explains reasonably.  Armin kneels down next to Eren, eyes wide.

"Mika," Eren says hoarsely, his jaw hurting with the movement.  She relaxes and looks back at Eren, her expression darkening.  Hannes lets her go and looks at the Captain.

"Captain Ackerman, is it alright if we can speak in private with Prince Eren?" Hannes asks.

"No." the Captain says, unmoving.  Hannes nods.

"Eren, are you okay?" Armin asks in concern.

"Why did you go and just let yourself get beat up like that, ass-wipe." Jean remarks.  Eren glares at him tiredly.

"I am fine. I have had worse." Eren states dully. 

"You do have a knack to fall on your own face, but this is a whole different whack-a-mole." Hannes comments.

"The assassin, who sent him?" Mikasa asks.  Eren briefly glances at Levi in surprise before looking back at Mikasa.  He assumed the great Captain Levi would have discovered and shared that information after apprehending the man in question himself.

"Don't." Eren says, looking at her.  "Leave it alone Mika.  It is hardly the first time that someone has made an attempt on my life.  We expected no less."

"I am so sorry." Armin says, eyes downcast and chin trembling.

"Army, how is this your fault?" Eren asks.

"I was there.  You are my Prince, I should have protected you, not the other way around.  Maybe then..."

"You did not make me grow a titan arm.  I did that all on my own.  I do not know how but I did.  Besides, now I no longer am a Prince.  Didn't you hear?" Eren cracks a smile, trying to be comforting.  It only deepens Armin's frown and his friends concern.  The smile melts away.  Levi kicks himself off of the wall.

"That is enough of a visit." Levi says.

"He requires medical attention and rest." Mikasa says, looking at Levi.

"I decide what he needs.  Leave. Levi says, eyes narrowed.  Armin places a hand on Eren's shoulder, squeezing lightly before standing.

"Mika, it's okay." Eren says.

"This is not over." She says to Levi before leaving the room.  The others follow until it is just Levi and Eren left alone together.  Levi looks down on Eren with a condescending and calculation expression.

"Do not think that I will hesitate in ending your life if you disobey an order or so much as behave in a way that I believe endangers those in my squad.  You will maintain and keep your appearance in a clean manner as well as your environment.  You are my pet, but I do not clean litter boxes." Levi says.  Eren feels angry at being spoken to in that way but pushes it down.  He nods.  "Now, get up." Levi orders.  Eren struggles but manages to stand.  Levi turns and moves to leave the room.  Eren pushes himself and follows, ignoring the pain and doing his best to stay conscious.  It was enough that he was denounced, and he likely looks like a disgusting mess with the dried blood and surely bruising face he sports but he refuses to be disgraces further by requiring help to walk through the palace.  Fortunately, they do not go far and enter a flat.  It is simple but large.  No artwork decorates the walls and the only thing showing personality is a couple pictures, one with Levi standing between an unrecognizable woman and man and the second, Levi with his squad including Erwin as well, with Hange, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld.  Both pictures are on a mantel above a fireplace.  On a book shelf, several different teacup sets sit.  Eren looks at Levi in confusion.

"This is your quarters?  Why are we here?" Eren asks, causing Levi to look at him in irritation.

"You will sleep on the floor and you will not speak unless spoken to.  There are extra blankets in the dresser.  Go and clean yourself up and be quick." Levi orders.  Eren does as asked.  When the hot water of the shower hits his skin, although causing his injuries to sting, he cannot help but be grateful.  Levi's orders and a wave of dizziness helps motivate him to remember to move quickly.  He exits the washroom in only a towel, his clothes not necessarily an option.  Levi is sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed.  Levi looks over Eren with a blank expression.

"There are clothes for you in the suitcase." Levi says.  Eren recognizes his own suitcase and walks over to it gratefully. He opens it to find that his own belongings are all gone.  In their place Eren pulls out clothes that are the same appearance and color as those of the Survey corps such as what Levi wears except without any kind of emblem.  He finds a pair of comfortable looking trousers and a loose shirt which he could wear for bed and quickly changes in to them.  Eren then goes to the dresser and pulls out the extra bedding.  He moves towards the couch and starts setting up where he will sleep.

"What do you think you are doing?" Levi asks, anger in his voice.  Eren looks up at Levi in confusion.  "The floor.  Against the wall, on the left side of my bed." Levi clarifies.

"Why am I sleeping on the floor when I can sleep on the couch?" Eren asks.  Levi glares and stands up.  He approaches Eren and shows him his backhand.  Eren lets out a whimper despite himself and feels his face and neck become flush with humiliation.  Eren moves quickly then, avoiding looking at Levi as he gathers the blankets and sets up as directed.Â  Levi then goes and sits down on the couch, leaning back comfortable.

"Come here." Levi orders.  Eren walks over, still avoiding meeting Levi's eyes.  He does not sit down, his all-too-familiar instincts telling him that that would be a bad idea.  Levi pulls something out of his shirt pocket and throws it down on to the coffee table along with a key on a leather necklace.  Eren recognized the letter from his father that Armin had brought for him.  He looks up at Levi in horror, Levi's expression still blank and his eyes appraising.

"Your father sent the assassin.  Tell me why." Levi orders. Eren gulps down his fear and tries to hide it.  He can not let Levi find out his secret.

"He wants me to die in order to secure his position on the throne. Please do not tell anybody.  My friends, they do not know anything about this."

"I would expect that he would want his bloodline to inherit his throne as well, yet he is willing to kill his own son to make his own power absolute.  There is more.  Explain." Levi says.  Eren closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and opens them again before continuing.

"He blames me for my mother's death.  He has never seen me as his son since she died. To him, I am only a murderer.  This has simply been a convenient excuse to have me killed while earning an excuse to take control of the Alliance through my death." Eren explains.

"Did you kill her?" Levi asks.

"A titan dealt the blow that ended her life."

"And the key?"

"It used to open the basement of the house where my mother was killed.  That house has long since been destroyed.  She gave the key to me.  It is the only thing that I have left of her." Eren explains, looking at the key longingly. Levi picks up the key and it disappears into one of his pockets.  Eren looks down at his feet, hands clenched into fists.  Levi stands up.

"Understand.  I will not tolerate you lying or hiding anything. If I realize you have lied or hidden something, I will tell your friends that your father is the one trying to kill you. I will also ensure that you will never see this key again.  Now get some sleep.  I will not have you impeding me tomorrow because you are tired." Levi says before disappearing in to the washroom.  Eren looks towards the door, contemplating making a run for it.  Instead, he turns and goes to lie down on the cold floor with his blankets.

 

* * *

 

Levi exits the bathroom and looks down at the sleeping form on his floor wondering what he has gotten himself involved with.  He did not plan on having a marian Prince to take care of.  Especially with one who clearly has secrets, ones that he will certainly discover, Levi thinks.  So far, the supposed Prince of Maria is much different than what he expected.  He was confident the kid would have at least tried to make a run for it the moment he left him alone in his room. Because of the letter, he cannot help but wonder if the Prince was prepared to die as he did not share the information.  If the blonde kid was not with him, would the Prince have just let himself be killed?

This Prince was rumored to be a hotheaded, spoiled womanizer who was, for some reason, popular with the common folk of Maria despite his uselessness, as far as he understood.  Not to mention the titan-related ability the kid has which he has determined that the kid and his friends all truly did not have a clue about.  If they did, then Levi would have been able to recognize the lies and false behaviours. Especially the blonde kid and his expression when he saw what the Prince had managed to do when protecting him from the assassin.  Levi frowns, already feeling a headache coming on when he thinks about the Prince and the following days to come.  He pushes the thoughts aside and lies down on his bed, confirming the presence of his dagger nearby before letting sleep take over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up." Levi says.  He stands above Eren, arms crossed looking unimpressed.  Eren groans in pain as he opens his eyes.  He looks at Levi in confusion until the events of the previous day come back and he is filled with resignation.  Levi is already dressed and groomed for the day, piercing grey eyes boring in to Eren's soul.  Eren tries to hide his pain as simply being sore from sleeping on the floor.  He looks down at the ground as he shuffles past Levi towards his suitcase to take out a change of clothes.  The clothes are slightly baggy but otherwise fit well. 

"Leeevvviiiiiiiiiiiii," a sing-songy voice approaches from outside the door.  Hange bursts through the door just as Eren finishes putting on his shirt.  "How's the handsome Eren doing today?" she asks in excitement.

"What did I say about knocking?" Levi asks.

"Hmmm, it looks like your boy does not have any increased regenerative ability.  Too bad." Hange says, entering Eren's personal space.  She then lifts Eren's shirt and places a hand along his chest.  Eren can only stand there in shock.  "Delicious.  Levi will just eat you up." Hange winks, dropping his shirt as Eren's face goes red.  "Levi, remember that you promised to share." Hange says.

"You can have him now if you take care of his injuries." Levi says.  "He has at least one if not more cracked ribs." Levi states.  Eren's eyes widen but he does not look over at Levi.  He did not realize that Levi knew as it was from the assassin.  Hange squeaks in excitement.

"Done." Hange grabs Eren's forearm.  "Let's go handsome," Hange says.  Levi does not follow.  Going through the hallways Eren receives looks of fear or of pity when they realize he is with Hange.  Eren feels a knot of nervousness grow in his stomach.  He does not know what to expect from her.  They reach her lab where she haves him lie down on a large metal chair.  She starts humming and quickly starts poking and looking over him after getting him to take off his shirt.  She places a large cool patch over the bruising where Eren's ribs are.  Eren still thinks she is treating him when a sharp poke gets his attention.  He looks over and sees that she is taking his blood.

"Don't worry, I won't do any tests that can hurt you without your consent." Hange comments.  "Levi would stop sharing you with me if I did." She says.  "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask little prince." Hange says.  Eren remains quiet, not confident despite Hange's assurance.  For the next hour or so Hange asks seemingly boring questions and Eren answers dutifully, not understanding Hange's excitement. 

"Open up four eyes," Levi's voice says from the hall.  Hange looks over at the door.

"Tch," she walks over and opens it.  "Too soon," Hange says.  Levi pushes a plate of food at her.  Then he goes over to Eren and gives him the other.

"You will see him tomorrow." Levi says and takes a seat. Eren eats the food gratefully.

 

* * *

 

Nearly two weeks pass in relative calm, Eren getting used to a routine by Levi's side as they get used to eachother.  The days start with Eren being dropped off with Hange in the mornings, accompanying Levi as he works on training with the special ops squad, trains other squads, or has meetings.  Eren essentially becomes the man's shadow.  Surprisingly, Levi lets his friends join him every dinner, although they glare daggers at Levi and he is not allowed to be alone with them.  The day comes as a change after Levi gathers his special ops team for a meeting right after lunch.Â  The thorns, Hange, Gunther, Eld, Ouo, Petra, and a new guy Mike ,the sheyans Annie, Ymir, Marco, and finally Eren's own allies, the marians Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Hannes are all present.  Eren leans back against the wall and hides his hands behind his back, not wanting his friends to notice the self-inflicted wounds where he tried to bite himself upon Hange's request.

"We are being employed to Maria where things have taken a turn for the worse.  We have two missions.  The first is to deal with some Titans frequenting a trading bridge between Rose and Maria.  The second is to offer support at their wall, find insurgents and dispose of them.  We leave at first light.  I have been given only 56 soldiers on top of this squad to do this.  Eren has not been able to have a show of his abilities as of yet so Hange will be joining us.  I will have Eren, Hange, Petra, and Mike at my side and commanding 10 hand-picked soldiers who will work in pairs to work as messengers and lead spare horses.  The rest of you will be leading in 4 separate squads for a total number of 14 members as laid out in the strategy that Mike will hand out to you after this, of which all of you will have memorized prior to leaving." Levi explains. "Questions?" Levi asks.  Mikasa stands.

"I request to be changed to your squad." Mikasa says.

"Explain why and do not say it is so that you could protect your prince."

"It is my job.  I am the best person to look after him." Mikasa says.  Levi's eyes narrow.

"Now you think you could do my job better than I could?  You are skilled, I admit, but do not think that someone with your level of experience could be a match for me."

"I am not saying that.  I am simply stating that you only have the interests of the Alliance in mind where my sole focus is on Prince Eren.  I am only here for him."

"Eren is the sole property of myself and the Alliance.  A marian representative should not be getting in the way of an Alliance weapon unless they want to experience the consequences."

"The Alliance is not-"

"Captain, permission to speak?" Eren asks. Levi nods.  "Mikasa," Eren glares at her.  "The alliance matters to me so think about that before you continue.  You would also do right to not refer to me as a Prince anymore." Eren says.  Mikasa stares back and lets her expression go blank before she sits down.

"Anybody else?" Levi looks around.   "Good.  Eren, come with me." He says.  Eren follows Levi out of the room.  They head to an indoor sparring room where Levi grabs a chair and puts it under the door handle to prevent anybody from coming in.  Eren backs up away from Levi instinctively, eyeing the door.

"What are you doing?" Eren asks. Levi looks over.

"I need you to attack me."

"What?  I will not do that." Eren blanches.

"I need to know your abilities.  Your titan abilities are unreliable, so I need to know your skills in combat."

"You saw already, and you benched me from the squad."

"I am not a fool.  I benched you because you were showing me politics instead of combat.  Battle is unpredictable, and I need to know how long you will last if separated and on your own.  Attack me." Levi says.  Eren hesitates.  "I just humiliated your girl.  I make you sleep on the floor as my pet.  Your own father sent an assassin after you. Your little blonde friend?  Have you noticed how much time he has been spending around Erwin?  How long do you think until Erwin takes advantage of that?  While you are here uselessly holding them back." Levi sneers.  With white hot anger Eren runs at Levi.  Levi dodges but the fight is on. Levi easily avoids Eren's swings with Eren almost getting one hit in before Levi uses Eren's own weight against him. Eren yells when he is pinned to the ground with Levi's foot on his chest.

"You have a temper which is good.  Control it." Levi orders. Eren stands up and takes a breath before attacking this time.  "Better." After a couple minutes Levi punches Eren.  Eren looks at Levi in surprise.  "Defend yourself." Levi orders with a sigh.  Levi raises his fist again.  Eren knows what he should do.  He understands but he freezes.  He lets his arms drop and relaxes as the fist connects.  Levi looks at Eren in disbelief.  "What was that?"

"I-I can't." Eren says, looking down at the ground.

"You can't? There are sheyans in this very castle that prove that you are very much able to defend yourself and do what is necessary." Levi says.  "Tch, look at me." Levi orders, fist up, ready to hit him even if he does not lift his arms.  Eren looks up.  Levi freezes.  Eren is looking at Levi in a resigned terror.  Levi tightens his fist and is going to do it anyways but instead he lets his fist drop.  "Your father?" Levi asks.  Eren does not need to voice his answer for Levi to recognize that he is right.

"What?" Eren asks, eyes widening.  He takes a step back.

"You know what.  How long has he been abusing you?" Levi asks.  Eren flinches at the word abuse, hearing it for the first time being applied to himself.

"How?" Eren gulps, hands starting to shake.

"Calm down.  Where I am from, this kind of thing is not all that uncommon.  How long?" Levi asks.  Eren looks at Levi, watching his expression.

"Since my mother died, when I was 9." Eren says.  Levi's expression does not change.

"Over ten years, and nobody knows?" Levi asks.

"Some of the staff, my doctor, and Hannes." Eren replies.

"Your friends think you have a good relationship with your father.  Why are you lying to them?"

"He is a King.  He threatened their lives as well as the lives of others if I disobeyed.  I could not involve them in any of it. Â Armin and Mikasa get along well with my Father.  My father treats Mikasa as his daughter despite her being adopted.  He allows Armin in to the royal library and his personal study.  He had good reason to punish me.  It was my fault my mother died.  I watched her...I couldn't do anything.  I deserve it."

"That is bullshit." Levi says, voice barely controlled.  "Regardless, I am not your father so why are you not defending yourself?"

"You have the same power over me that he does."

"That is where you are wrong.  Your father could not kill you outright where I could.  Your father inherited his throne.  I earned my position.  For some reason, people trust in me as their leader.  If you want to live, trust me.  I am your best chance." Levi says.  "I do not believe in needless killing."

"Trust you? You went through my things.  You are worse than my father or anybody else in this palace.  At least in the cells I was allowed to keep the only item that matters to me.  At least there I was able to keep my pride.  Now you are holding everything over my head to use against me.  You have" Eren raises his voice.  Levi's eyes narrow.

"Stay here.  I have a meeting with Erwin." Levi says tightly before turning and leaving the room."  A few minutes later Hange shows up to a pissed off Eren about to open the door and leave.

"Come with me," Hange says, grabbing Eren's arm, not commenting on Eren's near-escape.

 

* * *

 

Levi let's himself in to Erwin's office.  Erwin and Hange look up as he enters

"Give the kid to Mike." Levi says curtly.  Erwin looks at Hange.  Hange nods and leaves the room, surely in search of the brat. Erwin leans back in his chair, completely relaxed.

"What happened?" he asks.

"My time and abilities are wasted on the brat.  He will not even defend himself.  He is naïve and taking him in to any battle field would be a fucking mistake."

"I thought you guys were getting along fine?" Erwin raises a bushy eyebrow.

"Mike can do this job as well as I could.  His combat ability is more than sufficient.  The brat can barely throw a punch anyways." Erwin gives Levi a disappointed look.

"Stop avoiding my question and explain yourself." Erwin says.  Levi looks at Erwin in silence for a moment, hating how the blonde commander can still talk down to him and make him feel like a fool after all these years.  Levi explains curtly knowing that the Commander will find out anyways, used to having Hange around.  For some reason he leaves out the part about Eren being abused and simply leave it as Eren having a bad relationship with his father. Erwin looks exasperated at the end of it.

"I have been more than accommodating and yet he still, What are you smirking at?" Levi asks.

"You have been very...accommodating for the kid.  I have been wondering why?" Erwin teases.  "He has created a lot of gossip among the palace staff for his unique demeanor."

"Eren's green eyes and tan are beside the point." Levi grumbles darkly before realizing what he just said.  Erwin's eyes look at Levi in amusement.

"Who said anything about Eren's eyes or skin?" Erwin says.  Levi stiffens and turns to leave, finished with Erwin's teasing.

"Woah, Levi, calm down, clearly I hit a nerve.  You are forgetting one thing about Eren. Erwin says.  Levi turns back and looks at Erwin with a raised eyebrow.  "Eren was a Prince.  Despite no longer having that title, he is very much used to a different lifestyle.  Not to mention that everything that we do is foreign to him.  Maria is not known for their military.  What you see as kindness is not the same as what Eren sees.  He is a recently dethroned Prince who went from always having his own large suite, guards, servants and being treated as a, well as a Prince to sleeping on the floor of a foreign lands soldier and having nothing that belongs to him.  Treating him as you would anybody else will not work." Erwin says.

"So what?  He gets special treatment because he grew up with a silver spoon and had it taken away and now need to live like the rest of us?"

"No.  Treat him as you would anybody else but do so understanding the situation from all sides.  That is all that I am saying." Erwin states. "And Levi, we are friends but, do not come back here again trying to get Eren off of your charge." Erwin warns.  Levi nods and leaves.


End file.
